Addicted To Morphine
by Academy the Frienemy
Summary: Sora is the most optimistic and naïve person you'll ever meet. Sweet, cute, innocent and one of the friendliest creatures on the face of this earth with a warm heart and soul. Riku wants to break him. Wants to see him crash and burn, crash and burn...


_Break him. Hurt him. Slash him._

Riku leaned back against the tree, his silver hair framing his gorgeous face as he stretched his arms up and elicited a low yawn. His eyes squinted momentarily, and as soon as they opened his turquoise aqua eyes returned to the object he'd been following previously. A boy on the other side of the school was sitting on a bench, cinnamon hair spread all ways and his sandwich tucked between his nimble fingers as a heart-warming smile grazed his features.

_Crack him. Cut him. Tear him._

Cerulean eyes sparkled with the sun's rays as laughter escaped his mouth, a tint of pink painting his cheeks. His tanned skin morphed perfectly with his spiky hair, and his eyes completed the set. He had a child-like aura to him, a childish nature, something that was very uncommon to see in a 17-year old student with maturity running through his blood. Genuine Dimitriou blood.

_Make him crash and burn, crash and burn…_

He was sitting with his friends, the usual ones. An auburn-haired girl with soft Asian features, a exact replica of the object he was watching, except with less spiky hair and blonde-haired. Very protective of his look-alike.

_Hate him, hurt him, make him cry, make him shout, make him fall—_

Another blonde, less spiky but with a goofy grin always plastered on his face, also accompanied by a red-head boy 24/7. A hyper girl with brown hair and a single curl atop of her head, similar smile to his object of affections but not quiet the same. A blonde girl in a virgin white dress sitting quietly with her notepad, handful of crayons by her side.

_Crashandburncrashandburncrashandburncrashandburncrashandburncrashandburn—_

Riku hauled himself up to his feet using the tree for balance, he leaned down and slung his backpack over his one shoulder and retreated. He turned back around and began walking towards his own school.

_Hatehimhatehimhatehimhatehimhatehim-hurthurthurthurthurthurthurtdiediediediedieslashburncrashcutdiediediecrackhimcrackhimcrackhim—_

Every day since that one day in September Riku had always strayed off his usual course for an outside lunch and headed straight for another building. Another school. That school. The school. The school that 'he' attends. Him, the one with the always encouraging smile. Him, the one with the undoubtedly harmonious laughter, absolute music to his ears. Him, the one who is always gentle, who is always kind, who is always sincere and forgiving; him who is always such a fucking goody-two-shoes and always radiates friendly waves.

_Wouldn't you just once want to see him hurt? See him cry? See him fall? Deeper and deeper into the darkness… deeper and deeper…_

Never once has he seemed sad, seemed desperate, looked tragic or dramatic. Never once had he shed a tear, never once said a depressing word, never once thought of anything negatively.

_Deeper and deeper…_

Always smiles. Always laughs. Always useless and empty words. Always happy. Always friendly. Always encouraging. Always obedient. Always truthful. Always, always, always…!

_Deeper and deeper…_

Just once just once… ohh, so close, so close… once, oh once…

_Deeper and deeper…_

So close, so close, oh please, please, please, please let me…

_Hurt him. Tear him. Crash him. Kill him. Crash and burn, crash and burn…_

Almost there, it's just there… in my reach, right there, I wanna feel it, wanna do it, wanna see it, wanna hear it!

_Hate him. Make him hate himself. Make him cry. Make him yell. Make him shout. Make him bleed._

I'll hurt him. I'll make him hate himself. I'll make him cry. I'll make him die inside. I'll make him plunge deeper and deeper into the darkness until all light has escaped his sight.

_Break him. Crash him. Tear him. Rip him._

I'll enjoy every moment of this.

_Crash and burn, crash and burn, crash and burn…_

**--**

**Ohmygod… so this is my first drama… EVER.**

**I'm sorry, I just got this brilliant idea in the middle of the night and I just had to write down the summary and headlights and arrgh _;; I just adore this!**

**If the beginning is difficult to understand, don't worry… it's supposed to portray a kind of schizophrenic person… though it should probably be optimistic vs. pessismistic… hummm…**

**Anywho~ please tell me what you think of it.. and reviews please. I'm still a little bummed that I had to move 'My Frienemy' here and erase all the reviews I got on the other one, which means not as many people will be taken in by the sudden interest in reviews… lawl(iet) xD maybe that's just me.**

**But please, reviews. I only ask this time because it's my first drama.**

**Fankyew :3**

**~Your-Frienemy**


End file.
